


Little Gear

by toddswaist



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Body Modification, Bottom Jason Todd, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason is a cyborg, Jason is a illegal military supplier, M/M, Tales From the Dark Multiverse: Batman: Hush, dickjay多年炮友設定, 身體改造
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddswaist/pseuds/toddswaist
Summary: 與其說是軍火大佬，穿著紅絲質睡衣的他更像個妖嬈的情婦，這麼說也沒錯，畢竟大家都知道Jason Todd，一個舊城區出生、被輾轉經手多人的奴隸男孩，得靠什麼才能爬到今天的地位。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Little Gear

Little Gear

_Tales From the Dark Multiverse: Batman: Hush

_Talon!Dick/Cyborg!Jason

_翅桶多年炮友設定

_身體改造， 過去non-con提及

_ All Jason 提及

+

  
  


利爪降落在小套房外的陽台時，房子的主人眼皮都沒抬一下，只是神色自如地點起了一支菸。菸草紙燃起的星火替昏黃的室內提供了另道曖昧的光亮，那半張臉都在黯淡的紅光及繚繞的煙圈中勾勒出朦朧的輪廓。儘管自己的拜訪悄然無聲，儘管他的表現泰然自若，但Richard知道對方察覺了他的到來。 

熟練地滑開落地窗的拉門，貼心的他總是為了可能的訪客留下一道未上鎖的窗，入室前Richard特地提起了沾有泥濘的長靴，因為那有潔癖的愛人——不，或許稱之為心靈契合的炮友更貼切——會因弄髒地毯而大發雷霆。

雙腿大張坐在紫色天鵝絨沙發上的青年從頭到腳打量著到來的利爪，見到他小心翼翼地將靴子放到窗邊的鞋架上，一雙蒼白而乾淨的腳掌踩上柔軟的地毯時，他才側著頭，對來人露出歡迎的微笑。

「灰色之子一號，真是稀客，怎麼不說一聲就回來高譚了？」

半乾的黑髮耷在額前，標誌性的白色瀏海隨著吹進的冷風而搖曳，幾乎遮住了那對清亮的藍綠色眼珠。與其說是軍火大佬，穿著紅絲質睡衣的他更像個妖嬈的情婦，這麼說也沒錯，畢竟大家都知道Jason Todd，一個舊城區出生、被輾轉經手多人的奴隸男孩，得靠什麼才能爬到今天的地位。

「小齒輪。」

如貓行步的利爪輕盈地踏在消音的厚毛毯上，親暱的愛稱裹上甜膩的性意味，但隨即Richard便聞到空氣中殘留的燃燒草味，味道很淡，一般人或許根本聞不到，可那領地意識極強的殺手捕捉到了。

久別重逢的喜悅被忌妒所取代，若有似無的大麻味挑釁著他靈敏的嗅覺，連帶生化男孩身上特有的異國辛香味頓時變得令人作嘔，那張漂亮的臉換上了狠戾的神情，瞪著一臉無所謂靠坐在沙發床上的Jason。

「你又讓那紅髮的二流技工碰了你？」

「看來我太低估你們活死人的嗅覺了。」他右手肘搭在沙發靠背上，另手夾著菸，刻薄的嘴唇微微上挑，青色的瞳孔此刻看上去也蘊藏了幾分譏笑，「怎麼？嫉妒了？」

利爪一把扯過青年的左手腕，徒手掐熄了指頭上燃燒的香菸。對方突然發難的行為讓Jason擰著眉頭瞪向他，但澄紅色的護目鏡上只看見自己癟嘴的倒影。Richard把視線放回青年被拽著的手腕上，像是強調般晃了幾下，「你受傷了？」

「例行檢查而已，你這偏執狂殭屍。」想抽回手卻被抓得更牢，被氣笑的他將口中殘餘的煙圈全吹到那隻惱火的貓頭鷹臉上，「不過我倒是很感謝他找到那些你安裝在我身上的定位器和竊聽器。」

「哼。」

Richard俯下身蹭著青年的側頸，如蛇的軟舌順著頸動脈向上舔至完好的左耳，攤平的舌面感受著情人淺薄肌膚下跳動的脈搏，低於常人體溫的碰觸讓Jason打了個冷顫，用鼻子哼出不知是准許還是抱怨的悶哼，將自己的脖頸處的皮膚坦露得更多。

「我討厭他的味道。」利爪在每一個未淡去的吻痕上覆上自己的，像是個任性的孩子搶回玩具後在上頭造出自己專屬的記號，另隻手同時不安分地鑽入青年敞開的前襟，摩擦著因親吻而硬起的乳頭，「總有一天我要殺了那個癮君子。」

「拜託別。Roy死了，我身上的配件就不知該找誰維修了。」

提到那人的名字讓Richard在鮮嫩的皮肉上咬下一口，食指和拇指的指骨也用力地反向掐起胸上的果實，雙重的夾擊逼得Jason發出一聲混雜髒話的抽氣，但沒有推開他。

Jason身上有很多不屬於人類的機械物件安插在他的體內，包括那對偶爾竄過霓光的瞳孔、右側肩頸延伸至右耳和下顎線的外露金屬骨骼、向下則乃至於鋪上擬真皮膚的整隻右手假肢、或是那兩條有著過於纖細腳踝的長腿，當然還有更多被替換的人工臟器，須仰賴無機體的相互協調才能支撐這具破爛身體的基本運作。

他的身體在長年的奴隸生活中爛得徹底，偷竊食物被抓到後手背被燙上懲罰的烙印，逃跑未果後被切斷膝蓋以下的下肢，被抽打時只能淒厲地道歉而他根本不知道自己究竟犯了什麼過錯⋯⋯男孩不記得這樣的日子持續了多久，渺小的靈魂和尊嚴在他人的玩笑間碎成齏粉，身處這座披著華麗外衣卻從裏發臭潰爛的吃人城市每秒鐘都是無盡的地獄。

正當他以為自己會像其他的奴隸一樣，毫無尊嚴地死在某個奴隸主的床上時，一枚扔進房裏的炸彈將早已記不清面容的噁心男人炸得身首異處，他也同樣地血肉糢糊，但多虧Catharine給他生了副好皮相，帶頭的異國女子見到孱弱呼吸的Jason時便命人將他帶回她的國度，賦予奴隸男孩新生。

「要不是你和局外人走太近我也不會安裝那些東西在你身上。離那個花花綠綠的鸚鵡男孩遠一點。」

「承認自己就是在忌妒有這麼難？還有他是紅羅賓，並不是什麼鸚鵡。」 

「鳥男孩和他的夥伴們已經被總統盯上了，我勸你最好和他們保持距離。」

「哦，來自灰色之子一號的善意提醒，我記住了。」

Richard的親吻順著下頷來到了喉前，Jason主動地仰起頭，像隻甘心獻祭的純潔羔羊。兩人打鬧的談話夾雜嘖嘖的啜吻聲，沖淡了言語中的針鋒相對，生化男孩滾動著喉結發出享受的咕噥，雙手熟稔地拆解男人身上盔甲的機關。

善於脫衣的手指靈巧地挑開第七對肋骨下的兩條綁帶和繁複的暗扣，黃澄澄的胸甲便被卸下，露出了暗藏在黑色緊身衣下結實的曲線，Jason吹了聲口哨，接著雙手扶著腰側摸到胸膛，拆掉繫於上臂肉的肩甲，Richard寬闊的肩膀隨著落下的親吻在他眼前上下起伏。 

「是說你這麼擔心我，不如把我介紹給總統先生如何，首席的利爪大人？」

那雙曾奪取多人性命的手正揉著飽滿的胸肉，Jason被搓揉得有些發喘，聲音都不自覺地染上軟懦的喘息。他雙手親暱地環在利爪的脖子上，不知廉恥地將自豪的胸部更向上挺往對方的手中。

「你的糖爹還不夠多？」Richard單膝壓到青年張開的腿間，用膝蓋頗具深意地頂著他沒穿內褲的下體，「先別論你從Sionis身上到底撈到多少好處——順帶一提，那個義大利老男人的裝潢品味簡直是場災難——這幾天媒體們都把你和Talia過夜的新聞炒得沸沸揚揚，還有她身旁那位偽善的參議員。小齒輪，貪得無饜的男孩可是要接受懲罰的。」

「多點後盾總是無妨，畢竟像我這樣無依無靠的男孩，即使爬到了這個地位還是被人瞧不起⋯⋯」浴袍掀起了一角，Jason用裸露的大腿內側緩慢地蹭了蹭Richard的身側，「利爪大人，就當作賣個人情，幫助一下無辜的高譚市民囉？」

像是聽見荒謬至極的笑話，含著他耳垂的利爪冷笑一聲，「無辜？你可一點也和無辜沾不上邊。」

Richard回想起他們並不平和的初遇。

五年前法庭指派他調查這心狠手辣的新晉地下軍火商，一查便翻出男孩傷痕累累的歷史，作為奴隸流於高譚權貴間的交易紀錄，還有幾次未被洗乾淨的醫療病例（被截斷的雙腿和數不盡的骨折內出血）。奴隸男孩是無數個高譚街童可悲的縮影，揍人時流露出的狠戾更像是長久以來訓練出的求生本能，令Richard想起了很久以前他還活著的模糊記憶。

接下來的故事好預測的多，利爪一眼便看穿對方穿戴的假肢，踏爛那機械假體時引發的高壓電流讓他幾乎失去意識，但這也沒能為在地上蠕動的可憐男孩爭取到多少逃命的時間，有別於卷宗夾裏的未成年模樣，長開了的臀肉在眼前晃呀晃，鬼迷心竅的Richard扒掉拖地的長褲便在暗巷裏就地操了他。

高潮前他闔上眼，炸開的白光亮得恍若馬戲團棚頂的吊燈，炫目而燦爛熟悉。

失去行動能力的Jason被法庭判定不再具有危險的殺傷力，扣留幾周便將他釋放。得知消息的Richard護送青年離開，出於賠罪心態，他讓與法庭合作多年的古怪技師修好了年輕軍火商的義肢（但日後那兩人該死地滾在一起完全是意料之外），自己任務閒暇時也時不時地往他的住所跑。

Richard吸著Jason翹起的奶頭，舌頭圍著乳暈打轉，又繞著乳頭頸舔到頂端凹陷的小孔洞，舌尖努力不懈地挖著被愛撫到盛開的小孔，青年扭著腰發出甜膩呻吟，勃起的陰莖從輕薄布料中探頭，前端溢出的前液一滴滴染溼了結實的腹肌。香豔的畫面在眼前活色生香地上演，利爪冷不防地在乳首上輕嚙一口，Jason迸出了一聲猛地吸氣聲。

"F-Fuck. "

他拉起Richard的脖子，在那造次的唇狠狠吻上，猛烈的力道嗑得彼此都有些生疼，但他們都不在意，反而用上要將對方吞噬的那般意圖更用力地吸吮和頂弄。利爪掏出早已硬起的老二後便扛起Jason一直在磨蹭他的大腿，另手扣在他的右側頸，冰冷的金屬質地與口腔內熱切的溫度形成鮮明的對比。

偌大的沙發床擺在客廳裏的作用不言而喻，但同時容納他倆還是太過勉強。年輕的軍火商抬腳踹向利爪的腹部，在對方發出悶哼後退前還不忘啃了下他飽滿的下嘴唇，Jason將富滿爆發力的大腿環在Richard的腰際，用上自己全身的重量將男子重重地摔往高級的絨毛地毯上。

雖然有地墊的緩衝，但後腦杓的撞擊仍讓Richard產生短暫的暈眩。當他回過神來，Jason已經摘掉他的面具，一下下吻著他的眉尾、眼角和臉頰，不似稍早要將彼此吃拆入腹的那樣生猛，動作輕柔地像隻只為標記氣味的小貓。

「幾天不見，小齒輪還是這麼熱情。」

「閉嘴。」

伏下身的Jason脫掉他礙事的緊身衣，像個下流而富有經驗的妓女從Richard的嘴唇一路向下吻，飽滿的胸部在利爪蒼白的皮膚上柔軟地輾過，被反覆揉壓或彈出的過程讓兩顆乳頭更加硬起，色情的小硬塊隨著移動在他身上造出兩道熱麻的慾望，最後都匯集到了胯間的陰莖上。

Jason塌著腰，薄透的睡衣貼著高高翹起的臀肉，在月光下隱約能看見透光布料下的白膩屁股，正如貓般興奮地左右搖晃。他捧起了那對軟綿的胸肉，將濕潤的莖身夾在深溝間摩擦，香軟的小舌繞著冠狀溝啜著敏感的繫帶，再舔舐漾出前液的龜頭，Jason刻意抬起頭，那雙青色的眼睛狡黠地望著同樣興奮的利爪。

「雖然我身上有很多東西是假的，但這對寶貝可是如假包換的真貨哦。」

溫熱的軟肉愛撫每條脹起的青筋，托高和下放，被摩擦捂熱的胸膛擠著Richard逐漸升溫的老二，燥熱的空氣恍若催出青年專屬的奶香，他想起了那杯年幼時母親總在睡前替他準備的熱牛奶，記憶中的乳腥味與Jason令人口舌生津的乳香竟有些不謀而合。兼具視覺、觸覺和嗅覺的三重刺激，利爪發出低沉的喘息，向上挺動胯部，緩緩操著那對淫蕩的乳房。

Richard若有所思地把玩著其中一顆奶頭，旋轉揉捏再到掐紅變形，他懷疑那些奴隸主們是否有灌食或注射青年亂七八糟的禁藥，不然原本貧脊的身版怎能在多年後長出如此肥沃的身材？

陰莖吐出的前液將整片胸肉染得濕濕黏黏，上下擼動時總能看見交錯的黏液在雙峰間延伸或斷裂，製造出一連串濕漉而情色的沾黏聲。Jason似乎很滿意Richard被自己夾硬的反應，他裂著嘴半瞇著眼，像隻品嘗罐頭的浪貓，濃長的睫毛遮住暗了一個色階的綠眼睛，在眼下投射出一片陰影，濃情蜜意地用舌尖鑽著利爪不斷溢水的尿道口。

敏感的鈴口被舔得又爽又痛，頂端的麻癢感讓莖身和囊袋一抽一抽地微微痙攣，Richard摳著Jason的肩膀喘氣，盡可能把脹紅的龜頭往他嘴裏送。可青年不是故意地用嘴唇啣住他退在冠狀溝處的包皮，就是淺淺地含了一口便『啵』得一聲鬆開。

「說什麼貓頭鷹的走狗都是冷血的鬼魅？看，只要一對柔軟的奶子、一根靈巧的舌頭，首席的灰色之子還不是死而復⋯唔——」

Jason的嘲諷冷不防地被Richard的陰莖插回喉嚨深處。

利爪將軍火商的頭壓往他的胯下，因缺氧而收縮的咽喉擠壓著粗大的莖身，方才還伶牙俐齒的嘴現在被噎得一陣嗆咳，噴出的呼吸都撲在了男人慘白而隱密的皮膚上。

「你這張漂亮的嘴巴還有其他更好的用途，小齒輪，例如知道該如何取悅男人的老二。」

不斷收緊的食道鉗著深埋的陰莖，反胃的不適感促使內壁的肌肉如波浪般蠕動，嘔出或吞嚥喉間的異物，Richard甚至不用移動，Jason發抖的舌根就能將他啜到幾乎高潮。

「唔、嗚⋯⋯」

青年每聲喘息都像是要昏厥般急促，短暫的缺氧讓他的面部脹紅，原先捧著胸肉的手掌現在抗議地搥打利爪。長年的去人格化訓練似乎讓他一併丟失了憐憫心，Richard在Jason無聲的尖叫中持續操著柔軟的咽喉，粗喘的呼吸透露滿足的笑意，追逐自身快感而對對方痛苦掙扎扭動屁股的可憐模樣視若無睹，反而激起了更多施暴的慾望。

「每次媒體恭維你滔滔不絕的口才時，我都懷疑他們是否在暗指你口交的技巧。」

Richard抓著青年的頭髮向上拽，陰莖退出傷痕累累的食道時催出更多乾嘔，喉間的黏液順著合不攏的紅腫嘴唇一起流出，一跳一跳的舌頭緊貼著濕紅的性器，Jason上飄的眼睛瞪著壞笑的利爪，濕潤的青色眼睛眼底是掩蓋不去的野性，像頭不願被馴服的獵豹。

他睚眥必報的小齒輪。

硬挺的老二故意蹭著青年泛紅的頰肉，將黏稠液體沾在他的睫毛和白色的瀏海上，過程中那雙桀傲的眼睛斜眼瞟著Richard，恨不得將對方挑釁的器官一口咬下，但一切僅止於狠戾的眼神，那條顫抖的小舌卻與之相反地舔弄利爪脹大的根部。

「他們⋯可說得⋯⋯句句屬實？」被操啞的嗓子粗喘著氣，伸長舌頭的Jasson像隻吃著葡萄的小狐狸，鋪平舌面舔拭囊袋的中線，Richard的下體和自己的嘴唇上全是濕潤的體液。

「那些腐敗的媒體還是具有報導真相的能力。」

青年呼出的輕笑搔得他敏感部位有些發癢，Richard調整了下姿勢，但一直埋於胯間的Jason出聲阻止，撐開的手掌壓在利爪甫抬起的胸膛上。

「躺好。」

Jason一屁股坐到他的腿上，不比胸部遜色的臀肉輾著結實的大腿，自半攏的睡衣下擺探出的陰莖有一下沒一下地磨蹭著對方冒出前液的龜頭；他摩挲著利爪的腹肌和陰阜，另手將凌亂的額髮向後捋，露出因嗆噎而生的紅暈，飛斜的一道從顴骨擴散到眼尾，發紅的眼眶裏仍有殘存的眼淚打轉，卻沒了稍早被操到缺氧時的可悲模樣。由上而下俯視的高傲神情像極了佔據高點的貓咪，讓Richard不禁描繪起軍火商在談判桌上是否也是這般自信的欠操姿態，才讓他在地下世界快速崛起。

卑微的奴隸男孩總是善於等待與把握機會，Richard早該體認到這一點。

半瞇著眼的Jason再次低下身，未出力而顯得鬆軟的胸肉壓在利爪不遑多讓的胸肌上，相互磨蹭時兩人硬起的淺色乳頭偶爾會彼此壓在一起；青年挪動著翹高的屁股，勃起的莖身廝磨了幾下，有時也會戳到對方的腹肌，在漂亮的肌肉紋理上留下淫穢的水痕。

Richard能感受到情人懸在自己嘴前的溫度與低沉的呼吸，期待的吻卻遲遲未落下，他不耐地伸長脖子，虹膜外圍帶有金邊的藍眼睛瞪著對方，像頭狩獵的孤狼緊盯著獵物，青年才妥協地在利爪的唇上輕啄一口。

像是料到Richard不滿的反應，Jason迅速坐起身，並掐住對方作勢抬起的脖子，將一連串的攻擊都壓在身下。

「你這是在玩火，小齒輪。」

利爪咬牙切齒地發出低吼。環在掌心內的冰冷脖頸感受不到一絲跳動的脈搏，瞪著他的眼睛帶有慾望的殺意令人不寒而慄，但Jason沒鬆開手掌的箝制，只是調整姿勢往前坐到Richard的髖骨處，側著脖子睥睨身下的利爪。

「是嗎？那麼但願這把火能燒得持久點。」

Jason撐起了跪坐在Richard身旁兩側的膝蓋，分開的臀縫夾著他硬挺的性器，上下刷抹著自己的股溝。殷紅的小舌抵著上排的虎牙，被情慾壟罩的綠眼睛迷茫地半闔，Jason握著他滴水的陰莖來回套弄幾下，才對準了早已興奮收縮的後穴皺褶上。

「嗯⋯⋯」

被無數男人進入過無數次的肉洞被破開時仍教他蹙起眉頭，Jason熟稔地咬著下唇將短暫的痛感轉化成甜膩的嗚喑，緩慢吐著氣向下坐。痛意適應後便成了熟悉的快感，濕熱的腸肉緊貼著粗壯的陰莖，貪饞地一口口吸附上頭突起的青筋，引導利爪往更深處撞。

當小穴完全吃下後，兩人不約而同地吐出滿足的低吟。Jason溫熱的肉腔包裹他最敏感的部位，青年的溫度如同一道暖流，從胯間蔓延至身體各處，在這具同樣殘破不堪的軀殼裏燃起無以名狀的火焰，利爪偏冷的體溫也就只有在與小齒輪做愛時才能升高幾分。Richard撫弄著跨坐在自己身上的大腿，半瞇著眼，迷戀地看著Jason隨呼吸上下起伏的胸膛。

半退的紅睡袍卡在肘間，露出傷痕累累的蒼白皮膚，右頸側的金屬骨幹反射出清冷的銀藍色月光，幾乎刺痛了他的眼睛；彈孔和手術縫線癒合的傷疤縱橫交錯，唯有右手臂的肌理細嫩平滑，當代工業的完美產物將人工假肢做得維妙維肖，機能和外觀皆與他原生的左手相差無幾，只有細看時才會察覺肩膀與上臂相連的關節處有一小道剛縫合的傷口。那是Roy維修後故意留下的紅線頭。

Jason將手放在Richard的身上撐著腰，豐滿的胸肉因聚攏的雙手擠出一道不亞於女性的深溝，表面還沾著稍早蹭上的半乾前液，在月光的照耀下閃著淫穢的水痕。他夾緊了臀肉向後撅起，收縮的通道含著體內的陰莖一起蠕動，翹起的骨盆一下一下地往後勾再收回原處，Jason發出喘息，讓濕熱的肉壁照著自己喜歡的步調，騎操躺在身下的強大利爪。

相連的性器，滋滋的水聲，一高一低的急切呻吟。

Richard摩挲青年的大腿，感受著每次他撐起跪坐的雙腿時底下張弛的肌肉，後穴的平滑肌牢牢地夾縮，吸著上翹的龜頭頂往敏感的腸肉。戳到前列腺時Jason冷不防地抽了下，腹部都因急喘的呼吸而劇烈收縮，繃出極為完美的腹肌線條。他喘著氣將膝蓋分得更開，讓臀肉熱燙燙地貼著對方屈起的大腿，扭腰擺臀慢慢地騎著。

「嗯⋯啊⋯⋯」

半開的嘴洩出或真或假的快樂呻吟，鼓舞著Richard用力向上挺操。肉體的撞擊聲越發激烈，插得Jason後穴分泌的愛液濺得到處都是，騎在利爪身上的他搖著腰叫得更熱切，做到興頭上的青年伸直發酸的大腿讓老二稍稍退出，只留脹大的龜頭在穴口的前緣細細吸啜，等到Richard頂胯時同時坐下，撞到最深處的充盈感讓兩人喘出低吼，然後再次拔出、深插，拔出、深插，噗哧噗哧的水漬聲不絕於耳，Jason像是不怕弄傷自己般加速抽插。

艷紅的布料套在年輕軍火商身上有股奇異的美感。每次被頂操時睡衣的下襬都會如鳥類撲翅般搧動，豐滿的胸肉也會隨著他上下的挺動而柔軟搖晃。

Jason像極了色情雜誌的封面女郎，每個表情都是被精心調教後擺出的完美角度，被插到敏感點時那條機靈的巧舌總會探出嘴角，讓來不及嚥下的唾液掛在舌尖上，搖搖欲墜再不堪負重地落下；爽到頂點的刺激使他皺起了眉眼，牽動面部肌肉讓眉尾微微下墜，呈現出的卻不是淒迷的苦相，而是沉浸情慾的天使。他沒有女性玲瓏的曲線，在險惡的高譚地下世界雄踞一方的軍火商練出一身結實的肌肉，他甚至還比利爪高了些，但過往的經歷將討好男人的本能鐫刻在骨子上，即便Jason早已不是任人宰割的奴隸男孩，可那雙狠戾的綠眼睛瞪人時總有股若有似無的笑意，或冷或熱地獻媚討好。

Richard的手掌順著Jason的大腿向上走，從窄小的臀部摸至陡然收窄的腰線再到腋下兩側結實的背闊肌，他的小齒輪不管性格還是身材都與嬌弱順從沾不上邊，但這個曾被打碎的頑固男孩才經得起他兇猛的操幹，無論是精神上抑或是肉體上。

「壞了會有人修的。」

像是為了加強言詞的可信度，Jason奮力地騎操自己的後穴好幾下。他粗喘著氣，感受利爪流連於他身上疤痕的微涼掌溫，帶有厚繭的指腹撫摸每條腹肌凹陷的溝壑，青年靈光乍現地調整了角度和力道，下腹便被接連撞出模糊的突起，讓體內的陰莖隔著一層發白的肚皮，戳著主人挪動的指尖。

「你總是不會讓我失望，小齒輪。」利爪輕笑了聲，配合地上頂幾次。

但當他摸到左手背上的烙印時，Jason倏然將手抽回，像隻被侵犯領地的野貓，瞇著眼瞪著無辜挑眉的Richard。

惱火的Jason收起笑容，將雙手藏到了背後，於利爪張開的雙腿間騰出的地毯上撐著，向後拉伸的臂膀讓雙乳高高挺起，因性慾而變得殷紅的乳頭毫不害臊地立在空中，同時他也稍微起身，讓腳掌穩穩地踏著地板，雙腳大張地蹲坐在利爪的陰莖上。

這體位將他的私密處毫無保留地暴露在利爪面前，每每Jason搖動屁股時，陰莖和囊袋都會興奮地上下彈跳，尿道口泌出的前列腺液也因挺動而灑落在收縮的腹肌上；兩人的交合處一覽無遺，仰躺的Richard能清楚地觀察那張貪饞的的小穴是如何吃下硬挺的老二，被撐到半透明的穴口邊緣連皺褶都被拉得平整，當他拔出時連帶將一小截紅粉腸肉扯出體外，在挺進時又會被捅回原處。

「啊、啊⋯大力點⋯啊⋯⋯」

Jason知道Richard正看著，因此將腿盡可能地張開，用最下流的姿勢製造最淫蕩的視覺衝擊。他撐著腰扭動臀部，濕透的小穴淅瀝瀝地淌出愛液，在快速的抽插下它們成了一團黏稠的白絲，千絲萬縷地沾黏在兩人交媾的部位。

從下方上頂的利爪駕輕就熟地撞著情人的騷點，青年的呻吟越發高昂，臀部也聳動得更加快速，懸在高潮邊緣許久的Jason猛地僵直了腰肢，洩出一串急促的抽噎。

半蹲的大腿顫抖地撐在原地，蜷縮的腳指擰著底下柔軟的厚毛毯，後仰的脖頸暴露出他滾動的喉結；外頭咬著老二的環狀肌可愛地收束跳動，內裏看不見的濕熱肉壁一下下啜吮著壓在甜蜜點上的性器，Jason翹在胯間的玫瑰色陰莖抽動幾下，精液全都噴到了自己豐碩的乳肉上。

青年維持這個姿勢良久，直到繃緊的腿部肌抽筋抗議時，他才發出不適的嗚喑，小心翼翼地跪坐回利爪的身上。被操開的大腿一時之間合不攏，Jason塌著腰伏在他的胸口上，喘得像條離水的魚，呼出的熱氣呴溼了利爪微涼的皮膚。

未等青年緩過神來，Richard便環抱他的後腰，起身將Jason反壓至暗紫色的地毯上。仍陷在高潮餘韻的生化青年咕噥了聲，可他現在連闔上雙腿的力氣都沒有，只能軟綿綿地任由利爪揉捏他的胸肉，將稀薄的精液塗抹在硬挺的乳首之上。

「嗯⋯Dick⋯操、你⋯要做什麼⋯⋯」

那雙不老實的手摸到了他機械右耳的後方，Jason來不及阻止，Richard便按下開關。

「F-Fuck⋯啊、唔——」

尚未說完的話語在尾音斷成一句綿長而甜膩的抽噎。他的上身突然繃得像把滿弦的弓臂，上挺的胸膛都因劇烈的痙攣而搖晃不止，上飄著眼發出沙啞的呻吟，剛射過的陰莖仍處於不應期卻被強制再次勃起，疼痛地戳著Richard的下腹瑟瑟發抖。

「不是嫌我操得不夠爽嗎？」利爪扛起了青年的右腿，將稍微滑出的性器埋回濕紅的小穴，逼得Jason發出嘶啞的尖叫，「這樣滿意了嗎？能餵飽你這飢渴的小婊子嗎，嗯？」

恍若要將方才被壓制的怨氣發洩般，Richard兇猛而快速地聳動胯部，將Jason整個人都壓進了地上猛操。

為了彌補傷殘帶來的缺陷，Jason對自己的肉體進行了微幅的改造。外部的假體不說，體內安插了不少高科技的人造物，失去一只耳朵和四肢受損的青年借助這些儀器增強身體的性能，方便他在戰鬥中更能活動自如。

但Richard為了提升兩人做愛的樂趣，刻意啟動Jason提高五感靈敏度的系統。敏感度倏地衝高數十倍，隨之而來的快感也如浪潮般將生化青年一併壓垮，他像被高高拋至雲端之上，再被拽回海底深淵，腸壁內的每條神經不間斷地將快感傳遞到他糊成一團的大腦，叱吒風雲的年輕軍火商頓時變成一灘只會呻吟和射精的軟肉，任憑得逞的利爪將他來翻來覆去地操幹。

「嗯⋯操你⋯啊、啊⋯⋯」

過激的性快感讓Jason攥著地毯呻吟，被發白指節拽下的紫色纖毛飛揚在空氣中。他依著殘存的意識狠瞪著利爪，卻被湧上的眼淚模糊一片。

Richard抓住Jason握拳的左手，將自己的手指扣至指縫間再壓回了地墊。掌心摩挲著崎嶇的手背，即便小齒輪從未提及它們的來由，可利爪知道上頭每道烙印都是青年曾經的奴隸主燙下的懲罰。數目多的難以數清，反覆熨燙下羞辱性的燙疤最後反倒模糊不清，被癒合的淺色白疤覆蓋其上，長出一片由累累傷痕組成的新生皮膚。

醜陋卻嶄新。

收緊的通道咬得Richard幾乎無法動彈，柔嫩的腸肉夾著體內的陰莖，濕熱而顫抖地填滿兩人之間的每吋空隙。利爪咒罵了聲，將青年臀部調成適宜的角度，兇狠地垂直操著上翻的抽搐小穴。

也就只有生化青年能讓他這般完全地予取予求。Richard吻上了那張除了喑噎再吐不出其他話語的嘴唇，舌頭舔拭過口腔上壁或是蠻橫地頂著對方發抖的小舌，上下兩張嘴都被恣意使用榨出甜蜜的汁液，捅至咽喉的深吻哽得Jason發出連連抽噎。

交疊的舌頭，相貼的體溫，在激烈的性事途中，他們透過彼此感受此刻正⋯ _真實地活著。_

過去太痛苦，未來太遙遠，兩個非傳統意義上的活人在這萬劫不復的城市苟且偷生。他們沒有崇高的理想，沒有個光明的願景去期盼，只想要在惱人的泥淖中找到自身存在的證明。 

Richard將青年架著的右腿移至腰際，被幹得意識恍惚的Jason本能地主動環上，結實的長腿夾著利爪的後腰，抵著尾椎的後腳跟似乎在鼓勵他埋得更深。Richard抱住青年，有如溺水之人緊緊攫獲救命的浮木，劇烈跳動的心臟透過相抵的胸肉逐漸同步，冰涼的肌膚也染上了幾分他的溫度。

「D-Dick⋯啊、啊⋯⋯」 

鋪天蓋地的快感席捲著Jason被放大的感官。本就敏感的前列腺被反覆輾壓，夾著性器的的內壁成了翻湧的粉色肉浪，翻江倒海地濺出大量腸液；翹起的陰莖被壓回自己的腹上，每回Richard插送時，兩人的腹肌都能給予莖身上下兩面最直接的刺激。

脹紅的臉龐滿是橫流的涕淚，咿咿呀呀的哭嚎間歇地從親吻中洩出，Jason攬住Richard的脖子，抽搐地弓起腰，射出的體液黏在彼此的腰腹間。利爪滾動著喉結，發出野性的低喘，將精液射在驟然緊縮的後穴中。

收窄的氣管擠出一道高頻的喘鳴，Jason來不及吸氣，下刻便如失去生命體徵般僵直在原地。

系統過熱被燒到斷片的生化青年睜著無法聚焦的雙眼，維持擁攬利爪脖頸的姿勢，歪著頭安靜地躺在利爪身下。寂靜的月光從大廈的縫隙間穿過，揉碎了街衢上招牌放射出的俗氣霓虹，將Jason定格在高潮時的極樂表情照得忽明又忽暗。當Richard鄰近青年的臉部時，甚至能聽見滋滋的電流聲。

他的臉閃爍得如機械冰冷，同時又帶有人性醜惡下製造出的慾望，巔峰造極地將人性和慾念推往了極端，利爪想，也許末世下的快樂不過如此。

Richard用了點力才從緊鉗的肉縫中拔出陰莖，內射的白濁黏了些許在他的龜頭上，但大部分都被牢牢地鎖在腸肉深處。他粗喘著氣倒回地毯上，將失神的小齒輪抱到懷裏後才關掉他耳後的開關。

過了半晌，Jason顫抖著濕潤的睫毛，黯淡的瞳孔逐漸恢復青色的光彩。

「媽的⋯你這個混帳⋯⋯」

一恢復神智後他便開口咒罵不知分寸的利爪，推搡著要對方滾得越遠越好，Richard只是格格地笑著，用力掐了下腫脹的乳粒，敏感的青年立刻爆出沙啞的抽噎，摀著奶頭縮成一球打哆嗦。

「我去幫你倒水。」始作俑者揉了揉他溼透的頭髮，便毫無悔意地起身。

Richard裝水回來時Jason已經靠坐在茶几的桌腳旁，叼著菸瞟了自己一眼。紅睡衣狼狽地披在他肩上，腰部的綁帶卻不知所蹤，敞開的前襟大剌剌地展示被狠狠疼愛的身體，他將手肘靠在曲起的膝蓋上，露出沾滿濕黏體液的胯下。

「痛嗎？」利爪盯著他夾著香菸的左手問道。

「忘了。你還會想記得你被轉成利爪的過程嗎？」

「不。」

"Obiviously. " Jason嗤笑一聲，呼出的空氣帶出一縷白煙。

燃燒的尼古丁沖淡了空氣中淫糜的氣味，利爪癟著嘴將玻璃杯遞到青年面前。

「你還沒說你這次為什麼回來高譚。」被操啞的聲線慵懶而饜足，說話時不自覺地染上濃厚的鼻音，接下水杯後Jason囫圇灌了幾口，乾澀的喉嚨如久逢甘霖的赤地，情不自禁地哼出滿意的咕噥。

「兩周後的*(1)百事通中心有我需要保護的人。」

「Thomas Eliot? 」熟悉的名字讓他挑了下眉，狐疑地看著坐到他面前一絲不掛的利爪，「你保護他幹麼？」

「總統的命令。」他扭開了礦泉水的瓶蓋，翹起的食指意有所指地點了點Jason，「我知道那天你也會出席，所以最好別輕舉妄動。」

「你現在是什麼？嘮叨的鳥媽媽嗎？」青年不屑一顧地反諷說道。 

「小齒輪，」Richard加重了語氣，鑲有金邊的鈷藍色眼睛筆直地望向他眼底，冷峻而懾人，「法庭對你還是有所顧忌，你別挑釁他們。」

Jason思量著利爪言語中流露的威脅，嘖了下舌，將剩餘的開水一口飲盡。

「知道了，要殺也不會在那裏殺。」

Fin_

-

1*百事通中心：Omnicenter，原著故事開頭的晚宴會場

-

都怪漫畫裏翅桶兩人的互動太讓人浮想聯翩了，語氣間流露的親暱根本像是相識多年的炮友，就寫了很多甜蜜的描寫，在這崩壞得徹底得世界還保有這樣黏膩的愛情，真的讓人又病又羨慕。（只是兩人都不想承認就是了）

說到J的腳踝，反覆看了好幾次漫畫都覺得細的不可理喻，或是他那不是插在口袋就是戴起手套的左手腕，感覺在遮掩著什麼，當然還有右側頸外露的金屬骨骼，就忍不住揣測他在成為新興地下軍火商前到底過著怎樣的生活？不過在描寫他悲慘的奴隸過往時還是有點掙扎 (我是真的捨不得讓桶受傷阿阿阿)

然後那對飽滿的胸，真的太大了，J肯定用了它們拿到很多的offer (亂造謠) 在寫用它們來 ~~打奶炮~~ 摩擦的橋段時非常很開心

**Author's Note:**

> 這版的Jason不是羅賓所以不是小翅膀，而是小齒輪。

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Does Talon Dream of Cyborg Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831776) by [noato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noato/pseuds/noato)




End file.
